shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Arrow
at }} Arrow is a CW fantasy series, which premiered in 2012. It is the first series of the Arrowverse. Plot After a violent shipwreck, billionaire playboy Oliver Queen (Stephen Amell) was missing and presumed dead for five years before being discovered alive on a remote island in the North China Sea. He returned home to Star City, bent on righting the wrongs done by his family and fighting injustice. As the Green Arrow, he protects his city with the help of former soldier John Diggle (David Ramsey), computer-science expert Felicity Smoak (Emily Bett Rickards), former protégé Roy Harper (Colton Haynes), brilliant inventor Curtis Holt (Echo Kellum), street-savvy Rene Ramirez (Rick Gonzalez) and meta-human Dinah Drake (Juliana Harkavy). Oliver will find himself vulnerable in a way unlike ever before when a mysterious new enemy begins to unravel his work as Green Arrow, forcing him to redeem his name or risk losing everything. Characters :Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen | GREEN ARROW :David Ramsey as John Diggle | SPARTAN :Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak | OVERWATCH :Colton Hayes as Roy Harper | ARSENAL :Echo Kellum as Curtis Holt | MR. TERRIFIC :Rick Gonzalez as Rene Ramirez | WILD DOG :Juliana Harkavy as Dinah Drake | BLACK CANARY :Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance (Earth-2) | BLACK SIREN :Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance :(seasons 1-6) :Willa Holland as Thea Queen | SPEEDY :(seasons 1-4; recurring 5-6) :Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance | BLACK CANARY :(seasons 1-4) :Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn :(season 1; guest 2,5-6) :Joe Dinecol as Rory Regan | RAGMAN :(season 5) Ships :For more ships containing these characters, see Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl and The Flash. The ships listed below are between characters who have interacted on Arrow. Some of the characters listed below may not have interacted on this show, but have instead been seen together on other Arrowverse shows. Femslash :Black Smoak — the ship between Dinah Drake and Felicity Smoak :Caitlicity — the ship between Caitlin Snow and Felicity Smoak :Jaurel - the ship between Joanna De La Vega and Laurel Lance :Lauricity – the ship between Felicity Smoak and Laurel Lance :Lauryssa — the ship between Laurel Lance and Nyssa al Ghul :Nyssara – the ship between Sara Lance and Nyssa al Ghul :SmoakingAssassin - the ship between Felicity Smoak and Nyssa al Ghul :SmoakinCanary – the ship between Felicity Smoak and Sara Lance :SpeedyCanary — the ship between Thea Queen and Laurel Lance :Speedyhawk — the ship between Kendra Saunders and Thea Queen :Thelicity — the ship between Thea Queen and Felicity Smoak :Thyssa — the ship between Nyssa al Ghul and Thea Queen :White Speed — the ship between Sara Lance and Thea Queen Slash :Arrific — the ship between Oliver Queen and Curtis Holt :Arrovibe — the ship between Cisco Ramon and Oliver Queen :Constarrow - the ship between John Constantine and Oliver Queen :CurtisRene — the ship between Curtis Holt and Rene Ramirez :CurtisRory — the ship between Curtis Holt and Rory Regan :DiggleBarry - the ship between John Diggle and Barry Allen :Disco – the ship between Cisco Ramon and John Diggle :Green Atom - the ship between Ray Palmer and Oliver Queen :MerQueen - the ship between Tommy Merlyn and Oliver Queen :Olivarry — the ship between Barry Allen and Oliver Queen :RagDog - the ship between Rory Regan and Rene Ramirez :Roliver - the ship between Roy Harper and Oliver Queen :Sladiver - the ship between Slade Wilson and Oliver Queen :Sparrow — the ship between Oliver Queen and John Diggle Het :Arress – the ship between Oliver Queen and Helena Bertinelli :Arrowhawk — the ship between Kendra Saunders and Oliver Queen :Barricity — the ship between Barry Allen and Felicity Smoak :Canary Spartan — the ship between John Diggle and Dinah Drake :Constance — the ship between John Constantine and Laurel Lance :ConstanQueen – the ship between Thea Queen and John Constantine :Dance — the ship between John Diggle and Sara Lance :Delicity — the ship between John Diggle and Felicity Smoak :Dramirez — the ship between Dinah Drake and Rene Ramirez :Dyla – the ship between John Diggle and Lyla Michaels :Flommy — the ship between Felicity Smoak and Tommy Merlyn :Harricity — the ship between Harry Wells and Felicity Smoak :Hawkmates - the ship between Kendra Saunders and Carter Hall :Hawkvibe - the ship between Kendra Saunders and Cisco Ramon :Lauray - the ship between Laurel Lance and Ray Palmer :Lauriver – the ship between Laurel Lance and Oliver Queen :Laurry — the ship between Laurel Lance and Barry Allen :Merlance – the ship between Tommy Merlyn and Laurel Lance :McQueen – the ship between McKenna Hall and Oliver Queen :Olicity – the ship between Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak :Olivara — the ship between Sara Lance and Oliver Queen :Quake — the ship between Dinah Drake and Oliver Queen :Queenirez — the ship between Thea Queen and Rene Ramirez :Raylicity — the ship between Felicity Smoak and Ray Palmer :Red Canary - the ship between Roy Harper and Laurel Lance :Rolicity - the ship between Roy Harper and Felicity Smoak :Shadover — the ship between Shado and Oliver Queen :SmoakinLance - the ship between Donna Smoak and Quentin Lance :Smoakstantine - the ship between Felicity Smoak and John Constantine :Snowqueen - the ship between Caitlin Snow and Oliver Queen :Sparsenal — the ship between Thea Queen and Roy Harper :SpeedyFlash — the ship between Thea Queen and Barry Allen :Speedy Steel — the ship between Thea Queen and Nate Heywood :Superarrow — the ship between Kara Zor-El and Oliver Queen :Vibewatch - the ship between Cisco Ramon and Felicity Smoak :Wild Canary - the ship between Ted Grant and Laurel Lance Poly :Dolicity - the ship between John Diggle, Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak :Smoaking Canarrow — the ship between Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance, and Oliver Queen :Superflarrow — the ship between Kara Zor-El, Barry Allen and Oliver Queen Fandom AO3 : FANFICTION :Arrow TUMBLR : : : Media Arrow Ladies Run the World Category:Arrow